matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pound the Pavement (Episode 3.3)
I took a visit to one of Kalt's major buildings in Kedemoth. The entire place was swarming with guards dressed in riot gear, all sporting the silent treatment. I carefully made my way into Kalt's office, not wishing to be a disturbance to these people. Operator: It is necessary that you speak with Kalt now, Mr/Ms {bluepillname}. You will find her in her officees at the Kalt building in Kedemoth. Operator: Kalt should be on site here. Kalt: So, you must be Cap0ne. I heard you might be stopping by. I have my ways, you know. I do have some information for you regarding the incident. I would assume that by sharing this information, I'm cooperating with the Machines? I value being left alone. I'm sure you understand. Where was I... ah, yes. I don't know the identity of the people involved, but I do know this: a device was found at the scene. Some sort of jamming device, quite advanced, actually. Only one person I know of could have made the device. Silver. I had the feeling Silver was a pretty famous guy. Agent Gray: Silver. Silver is a very intriguing Exile... he has actually performed some research for us in the past. I have his contact information. Speak with him and find out about this jamming device. I entered the given floor of a bit of a shabby apartment building in Camon Heights and found Silver. He wasn't in the least surprised to see me, and seemed as if he was expecting me... Operator: What the--I'm reading signals incoming! From two rooms came Slasher gang members, giving me a hostile welcome. They faced deletion. Silver: Hmm, these programs didn't perform at all as expected. perhaps their synchronization module... What? Oh, come on, Meatbag, you didn't expect to just waltz in here asking whatever you want without payment. You have aided me in my research. Consider yourself lucky; there are many other experiments I could subject you to. The jamming device... the device. Oh yes. Something like a typical jammer, but much more comprehensive. Using that device, one could theoretically even carry out activities without the knowledge of the Machines. I was contracted by some ruffians from... now what gang was that? Ah, yes. The Demon Army. I can only assume they were the ones to use it, as I don't really care enough to find out. One thing though... They actually supplied me with a piece of the device themselves. I don't know how the Demon Army would get their hands on something like that. showed myself the door. I knew about the Demon Army. They're a joke, residing in Tabor Park. This should go pretty smoothly... Agent Gray: The Demon Army... they are an insignificant speck of a gang. You shall pursue more extreme measures against them. Destroy them, and keep destroying them, until you find something useful. tone sort of creeped me out. I made my way to the target site as quickly as I could. Operator: This new strategy of Gray's doesn't seem very focused. More of a shotgun approach, really, but... whatever. operator read 5 gang members on the floor I needed to clear out. I eliminated them, and in the pockets of one corpse I found location notes. I pocketed them and made my exit. I called up Agent Gray to update him on what I found. Agent Gray: I do not require any further updates from you until you have achieved your goal, Mr. Kennedy. Well, excuse me. Operator: Gray seems kinda snippy, huh? Anyhow, check out this location. Hopefully we'll turn up something more concrete this time. Oh, and kill all the Demon Army you find here too, of course. During the process of clearing out the building, I found a data disk on a corpse of one of the members. I also found a nearby computer which I hacked into. Computer: Email system logged in as /root Flagged as important: You were not there. You did not see what was forced upon him. Maybe you would understand if you had. - C I left the building and uploaded the data disk at a hardline. Agent Gray instructed me to call back when the analysis of the data was complete. *''Episode 3.3: Guns, lots of guns'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 3.3) Category:Episode 3.3 Missions